Dangerous
by Shirayuki Usagi
Summary: Rikuo is the 3rd Head of the Nura Yokai clan . When he encounters powerful ancient mythological beasts from legends all across the world , how is he going to deal with them ? Note : some of the mythological creatures will be my imagination (I estimate this will maybe have a total of 20 something chapters)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Rikuo Nura has been through many challenges after becoming the 3rd head of the Nura Clan of Yokai . But this time , Things are going to be a lot different than the many challenges hes had before him . This time , he is going to fight mythological creatures ( real and made up ) with unrivaled power . And this time , he's going to need help to defeat many of the creatures

It was a night where cherry blossom petals being blown by the wind landed in his sake cup . "What a beautiful moon , along with this wind scattering these beautiful cherry blossom petals all over the place " . His little "quote" also included his sake cup . "MASTER RIKUO" yelled Yuki-onna as she was running on the wooden platform that Rikuo was sitting on . She accidentally trips and falls on her face . "Tsurara ( Yuki-onna's made up human name which Night Rikuo prefers to call her by ) whats wrong ? Also be more careful next time okay ? " Rikuo asks with a worried face . "Yes , I will be more careful next time but that not what's important right , Master Rikuo " said Yuki-onna who got herself up and patted the dust off her beautiful white kimono .

"Master Rikuo , we're having reports from our allies that strange powerful creatures they have never seen before are rampaging all across the city , I think we should go investigate this matter before they cause any harm to fellow yokai or humans " . "Have any humans been hurt or attacked yet " asked Rikuo . " So far , only one has _tried_ to attack a passerby but one of the ally clans stopped them" . What did our allies say about their strength " asked Rikuo who was curious about how strong they were and if he actually _needed_ to step in to stop them . "They have said that many of the monsters strengths might rival yours or maybe even be stronger than yours " replied Yuki-onna waiting to see Rikuos answer . "Hmmmm , as strong or more powerful than me ,huh ? " .

"You're right Tsurara " said Rikuo "Lets go investigate these mysterious creatures before they cause major damage to the city and hurt our fellow yokai and humans . Go get the Sanbagarasu and have them get eyewitness accounts from the ally clans and maybe get some human eyewitness accounts in their human form . Also tell Aotabo and Kurotabo to get prepared to come with me " . " Get Kubinashi to prepare a defense force just in case any one of this strange creatures attack this mansion and my mother " . "Your wish is my command , Master Rikuo " replied Yuki-onna before she ran off to get their Investigation ready .

 **YES , IT IS A CLIFF HANGER AND A PROLOGUE. I'm currently working on my one piece story "Trouble in the middle of nowhere" . It will be a while before I actually get to work on this story so all I can do right now is a prologue of this awesome story to come .**


	2. Preparing for a dangerous fight

While preparing for what might be one of the deadliest battles during his time and the Nura clan leader , A lot of questions began popping into Rikuos mind . He was thinking how there was even a way that a creature even more powerful than the Nue could exist . He was thinking what sort of deadly powers those "strange" creatures had and how deadly those powers were . He was thinking what creature could be more powerful than the leader of all yokai (Rikuo) . But just thinking about these questions wouldn't help him in this fight . This fight required power . **A lot of power** . But the final question was , how much power was he going to need /did he need to win this fight ? That was for the mythical creatures to know and for Rikuo to find out .

But the first thing Rikuo needed to do was gather powerful allies even if they were former enemies . Because he was going to need all the help he could get . He needed to persuade as much allies/former enemies as he could to help him because if he didn't , the world was going to be in grave danger .

 **Preparing for battle .**

"Kubinashi , ask Gyuki to become the defense commander of this fortress until Aotabou comes back . Both you and Kejorou will protect my mother , understood? " . "Understood Master Rikuo , we will defend wakana-sama with our lives if we have to" replied Kejorou and Kubinashi as they run off to protect Rikuos mother Wakana . "Tsurara , come along with me and tell Aotabou and Kurotabou to hurry up . If we don't hurry , the city could be in danger " . "YES MASTER RIKUO , ILL GO GET THEM RIGHT AWAY . " yelled Tsurara as she ran off to check if Aotabou and Kurotabou were ready to leave yet .

"COME ON , are you done yet , Kurotabou ? Master Rikuo is waiting for us . " said Aotabou who was starting to get impatient due to the fact that Kurotabou was taking special measures to prevent Rikuo was safe . "Almost done" replied Kurotabou . "HEY GUYS COME ON , Master Rikuo is wating for you two so he ( we ) can leave . "All done " said Kurotabou "We can go now" . "FINALLY". said Aotabou with a sigh of relief since Kurotabou has finally finished preparing _Special_ measures . "WELL ? LETS GO THEN " yelled Tsurara who started to run back to the mansions main entrance. "COMING" yelled both Aotabou and Kurotabou .

Waiting a the front door was Rikuo , "Are they done yet ? " thought Rikuo who was starting to get worried about the humans/yokais the creature would and could get attacked . "WE'RE HERE MASTER RIKUO" . Rikuo turns around and sees Tsurara waving her hands while running towards him while both Aotabou and Kurotabou running towards him carrying supplies. "Whats that ? " asked Rikuo who pointed at the strangely shape cloth bag . "Oh its nothing , Master Rikuo , its just provisions for when we might possibly have to travel and also some _just in case_ supplies . "Very well , then . LETS GO" said Rikuo who had already started to run away ( like run really fast to leave somewhere) from the mansion . "YES MASTER RIKUO" yelled Tsurara Kurotabou and Aotabou as they ran to catch up to Rikuo .

 **In the city**

"HOLD THEM BACK UNTIL RIKUO GETS HERE " yelled Shoei . "YES LORD SHOEI" replied Shoei's clan members ( lesser ranks as Shoei was the head of the clan after his father passed away ) . "Please get here soon ...Rikuo" though Shoei who himself was having trouble fending of the creatures . The creatures were much more powerful than he was . But he had to protect the citizens until Rikuo got there . Even if he wasn't powerful enough to beat them . It was a job that Rikuo gave to him and him alone .


	3. Beginning of a deadly battle

Just as Shoei was about to overwhelmed and crushed by the creatures massive aura , Rikuo appears to save Shoei . "You okay , Shoei ?" . asked Rikuo who helps Shoei off his feet . "I thin I'm okay ... I think" replies Shoei who was disappointed in himself for being overwhelmed by an high aura that was nothing like his own fear (yokai aura that depicts level of strength and power) . It was **_different_** and felt more dark...more dangerous... He was starting to doubt himself and his own power . "Its okay now , I'm here . You can ask your clan members to stop fighting . My attack captains will take care of the rest . "Very well , Master Rikuo" said Shoei "Guys ,you can stop fighting , Master Rikuo says we can leave the fighting to him " . And with that command ( not exaclt I just don't know how to explain it ) . "I am going to need some defense ...so just in case , I need you guys as back up " . says Rikuo who looks back towards Shoei . "Got it . GUYS YOU HERE THAT ? . Master rikuo is going to need backup ! we're going to back him up . GOT IT ? . "YES LORD SHOEI . " shouted Shoei's clan members as both Shoei and his clan members run to stand a few feet behind rikuo . They were ready to be his defense and back up .

"So , you're the creature that people say might be more powerful than me huh ? I highly doubt that . " said Rikuo who was smirking and doubting the creatures power . But he was **_wrong ._**

 **SORRY GUYS . The first chapter and prologue was pretty long because I had it planned out . But for this chapter , I actually had to think up QUICKLY so its really short and another reason this is really short is because I need something to update this story since i hadn't updated it in almost two weeks .**


	4. Rikuo vs Kurotabou ?

Just as Rikuo was ready to fight the creature , a bunch of little creatures attacked Rikuo . "The fuck is this" . Rikuo was surprised by the fact that a creature other than a Yokai could summon and command underlings . "Cht...guess I have to get rid of these ones first" . said Rikuo as he prepared to attack the underlings . Without a warning , a underling roared at Kurotabou . *CLANG* The clash of Rikuo's sword and Kurotabous staff echoed throughout the whole battlefield . "Whats wrong with you , Kurotabou ? " . "Huh , I wonder what's wrong with me ? " asked Kurotabou "I don't know , I just want to know what it feels like to battle the leader of all yokai " . said Kurotabou with a slight smirk . Rikuo could tell this **wasn't** Kurotabou . It was a darker ...more evil being and it had taken over Kurotabous mind . Rikuo needed to find a way to return Kurotabou to himself before the dark being in his mind took over . But how was he going to do that ?

MASTER RIKUO ! yelled Tsurara and Aotabou as they tried to rush to the aid of Rikuo . "Stay back , I can handle this " said Rikuo as he pushed the mind-washed Kurotabou away with his sword . "Kurotabou ! STOP ! What's wrong with you ? " asked Tsurara who was confused as to why one of their **_own_** clan members would attack Rikuo . "What's wrong with me ? " said Kurotabou "There's nothing wrong with me , but there's something wrong with you two for following such a weak leader " "WHAT DID YOU SAY " yelled Aotabou as he was getting himself ready to fight Kurotabou . "I need you two to buy me sometime" said Rikuo "You see that small creature over there ? " pointed Rikuo "That's the creature I believe mind-washed Kurotabou " "I have to defeat that one to bring Kurotabou back " . **But at what cost ?**

 **SORRY GUYS . I've been busy with work since its gonna be the end of the third marking period on Friday . Its been 9 days since I updated so heres a new chapter to make up for that lost time even though its short**


	5. Hint of Hesitation

With Kurotabou having been mind-washed by the creatures underling , Rikuo desperately needed to bring Kurotabou back . Because if he didn't , he would lose a major fighting force against the fight with the mythological beings . Rikuo needed to find a way to bring him back . Bring him back before Kurotabou was completely mind-washed and ended up joining the enemy side . Not wanting to fight one of his friends , he didn't really have much of a choice . It was either bring Kurotabou back or lose a major fighting force and a friend **_forever_**. The choice Rikuo would pick was obvious . But how would Rikuo going to save Kurotabou ? He wasn't sure if defeating the creature would bring Kurotabou back . He wasn't sure if others would be affected while he was fighting the creature . He needed more information . With a hint of hesitation , Rikuo had to leave to get more information if he wanted to Kurotabou back .

"I swear I'll be back to save you , Kurotabou " thought Rikuo as he ran back to the mansion "I swear..."

 **Meanwhile**

"KUROTABOU , SNAP OUT OF IT , WILL YOU " yelled Tsurara who was blocking Kurotabou's fierce and violent blade attacks with her ice attacks . But she wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer . " Snap out of what exactly ? " said Kurotabou who was attacking Tsurara with his " **Thousand Blades** " . Kurotabou wasn't even trying and he was easily breaking all of Tsurara's ice shields . "I think its you guys that need to snap out of it " said Kurotabou with a deadly smirk on his face . " Who the hell would want to follow such a weak yokai leader , other than you guys ? " . "Please snap out of it , Kurotabou " pleaded Tsurara . Her words weren't working . He had already been brain-washed and there was nothing they ( Tsurara and Aotabou ) could do without Rikuo .

 **NOTE : By deadly smirk , I mean the kind of smirk that evil anime characters put on who they are so into a fight . Kind alike Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach basically .**


	6. Help is always appreciated

With Kurotabou still under the creatures underlings control and with Kurotabou starting to convert to the enemies side , Rikuo had to run back to the mansion as fast as he could to get the information he needed to defeat the creature that was mind controlling Kurotabou . "What if I'm too late to help Rikuo" thought Rikuo "Please Kurotabou , please hang in there " pleaded Rikuo even though he wasn't with Kurotabou to tell him that . Finally arriving back at the mansion , Rikuo charged right through the door to the backyard where Nurarihyon was meditating . "GRANDPA" yelled Rikuo out loud which nearly scared Nurarihyon out of his zen state and skin . "What is it , Rikuo ? " asked Nurarihyon who was disappointed that he wasn't able to finish his meditation . Trying to catch his breath , Rikuo slowly started telling Nurarihyon what had happened .

"Kurotabou had been brainwashed by that creatures underling " said Rikuo who was finally able to catch his breath "I need to find a way to save him and prevent the others from being affected too " . "Well Rikuo " sad Nurarihyon "You could always uses "Mekiyou Shusui : Sakura " to defeat the underling with one foul swipe " . "Don't you think I would have done that ? " said Rikuo "I would have done it if I was sure that Kurotabou would be released from the mind control " "Its because I'm wasn't sure if Kurotabou will be released from the mind control that I left and came here to ask you " rambled Rikuo .

"With these creatures , you have to beat the boss first " sighed Nurarihyon . "Why is that ? " asked Rikuo . "Well" answered Nurarihyon "These mini creatures powers are duplicated from their "boss" . The creatures are also duplicates of the "boss" . If you defeat/kill the boss , the mini ones should be defeated/killed too . " said Nurarihyon "After you defeat the boss , Kurotabou should be released from the mind control " said Nurarihyon ."That's makes a lot of sense" thought Rikuo . "THANKS GRANDPA" yelled Rikuo as he ran off to save Kurotabou .


	7. Fight to get a friend back 1

With time running out , Rikuo had to get Kurotabou return to his senses . Before it was too late . With no time to spare , Rikuo was running back to the battlefield as fast as he could . With no idea if Kurotabou would turned back to normal , Rikuo had to take a chance . If he didnt , Kurotabou would **fall into darkness*** and would probably wouldnt be able to return to light .

 **Meanwhile**

"HANG IN THERE , AOTABOU" yells Tsurara as she fends off Kurotabou while Aotabou tries to fend of the creature that brain-washed Kurotabou . "HANG IN THERE UNTIL MASTER RIKUO GETS BACK" . "DONT YOU THINK I KNOW THAT BY NOW ? " replied Aotabou . "PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT , KUROTABOU " yelled Aotabou "CANT YOU SEE YOU'RE UNDER CONTROL RIGHT NOW " . "I believe that the ones that are under control , are you two " smirks Kurotabou as he prepared for another strike against Tsurara's Ice Spear . _"Please hurry back , Master Rikuo" "Please"_ pleaded Tsurara ( in her head )

 **Note : SORRY GUYS . IVE BEEN BUSY WITH WORK AND PREPARING FOR COLLEGE**

 **Fall into darkness like becoming evil after being exposed to evil**


	8. Fight to get a friend back 2

With Kurotabou becoming more corrupt by the second , the chance of him returning back to zero was close to none . Rikuo was hurrying but with all the creatures attacking Rikuo on his way back tot he battlefield , he probably wouldn't make it in time . But he had to . if he wanted to get Kurotabou back to normal , he would have to get to him first . But first thing first, he had to get rid of all the weaklings and small fry that were in the way . GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY yelled Rikuo as he hacked and slashed his way through the crowds of weaklings . "I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY" yelled Rikuo once again . Rikuo was getting tired of it . He was going to use his favorite move to get rid of the rest of this stupid weaklings . "Meikyou : Shusui Sakura " Blue flames engulf the weaklings and burn them to a crisp . "Uh , Finally" thought Rikuo as he ran over the pile upon piles of leftover ashes .


End file.
